


Bucky Gets His Heat

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is anxiously awaiting the day he'll present as an omega so he can finally officially belong to Bucky. One night while Bucky is staying over, things don't go his way. Steve's future is in danger and it's all because Bucky is an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a/b/o but it's not officially apart of my a/b/o Stucky series. Tell me what you think.

              They know everything about each other. Everything new they discover together, that’s how it’s always been. Figures they’d experience this together too.

              Steve had been waiting for this to happen _to him._ He thought any day now he was going to wake up with a wet spot in his drawers. He looks like an omega. If he put on twenty pounds he’d even be a pretty one. He could be Bucky’s omega. Could and would be in a heartbeat. He’s got skinny hips but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to give Bucky the family Steve knows Bucky is already thinking about. Bucky’s fourteen but this kind of stuff has already come up in conversation. Steve wants kids but only if they’re Bucky’s. Not that he’s told him. He’s never wanted anybody but the beautiful boy in bed with him.

             They always sleep in the same bed when they stay at each other’s houses. Their ma’s get it. Sometimes they give the two of them knowing looks. Steve didn’t used to understand it but now he thinks he does. Their families expect them to be mates. Steve’s ma is probably happy he already found an alpha. That’s good. It means he won’t have to ever spend a heat alone or with a stranger. Steve’s been anxiously awaiting his first heat. More specifically, the first time he gets to rush to Bucky’s apartment (probably with his ma as an escort) and tell Bucky he’s finally ready for him. Steve’s certain Bucky will want him then. He can already feel that pull towards his best friend that he’s sure is a basis for a bond. Bucky looks at him like he feels it too.

             But then this happens.

             He’s having the most wonderful dream. The scent in the air is without a doubt the greatest thing he’s ever experienced in his life. Steve opens his eyes. Steve’s eyes widen. He sits up. “Bucky?!” Steve’s heart pounds in his chest. The air around them is saturated with the scent from his dream. He’s smelled this before on omegas hurrying to get home to loved ones. Bucky’s apartment smells kind of like this when Bucky’s ma has her time but this is different. This makes him salivate it’s so good. This is what he’s been waiting for but it’s all wrong. The smell isn’t coming from him.

             Bucky is moving in front of him. He’s pushing his rear back against Steve’s pelvis in desperate little grinding motions. Steve’s like a rock in his underwear. Bucky makes soft little wines into his pillow (brought from home). Steve’s eyes are watering. His stomach feels like it’s plummeting off a building. This is the worst moment of his life.

             “Stevie!” Bucky gasps out his name like it’s sacred. He turns over but doesn’t stop trying to get friction against his bottom. “I’m so sorry.” Bucky bites his lip.

             “Why-?” Steve wipes his eyes. “Why are you sorry?” He feels like such an idiot. He should have known it wasn’t meant to be. Bucky is an omega. He’s going to want an alpha. He’s going to be somebody else’s Baby Doll.

             “Sorry I didn’t say nothing. I was gonna to tell you a few weeks ago but I didn’t know how…” Bucky frowns. “Why’re ya cryin?” He looks genuinely confused even as he looks guilty.

             Steve could lie, say it’s the smell or something. But this is Bucky, he does not lie to his best guy. He’s so tempted in this moment though. “I just- this wasn’t what I was expecting.” Steve’s stopped crying after the initial shock at least.

             “I know. I was going to tell you the first time I woke up with slick but I chickened out.” Bucky brightens up a little. “It’s a good thing you’re already here.”

             “Why?” Steve chokes out. Bucky doesn’t need another omega. Bucky needs a knot.

             “Because… are you serious?” Bucky wipes some sweat off his brow. “I need you to help me through it. Whatcha think I was gonna suffer through it alone when I got you?” Bucky laughs lightly.

             Steve looks confused. “Wait, what am I supposed to do?”

             Bucky blinks owlishly at him. “You don’t… you haven’t figured it out yet?”

             “I don’t know what you’re sayin.” Steve shakes his head.

             “Ah fuck I don’t got time for this!” Bucky hisses. He grabs the elastic of his underwear and pulls it down. There is a shiny patch of lubricant in the seat of it. He throws his underwear onto Steve’s floor and rolls over. He presents himself just like something out of one of the dirty mags Steve’s been using for research. He wanted to get it right for Bucky. This was going to be one of his moves. Steve’s getting hard just looking at the sweet little pink hole right in front of his face. Drops of slick drip out of the contracting ring. Steve swallows down saliva before he starts drooling like Bucky’s ass. “What’s the hold up? I need your fingers in me ten minutes ago.” Bucky whines.

             “But I’m not-.” He loses all composure mid-sentence. He surges forward and licks into his best friend’s asshole like it’s ice cream from Coney Island.

             “AHHH!” Bucky yelps. “Ooooooh!” Bucky holds his pillow against his face to quiet himself. Steve pulls away with half his face covered in slick. His hair sticks up in a funny way and his pupils are completely dilated. His cock strains against his boxers. “Jesus Christ, Stevie! Don’t ever stop doing that!”

             Steve looks back at the orifice he just licked clean. Bucky’s already dripping again. He wants more. He wants all of it. Needs it as badly as Bucky needs him to take it. He drives back into eating him out with gusto. He pulls his dick out of his underwear and starts stroke it urgently using the slick from Bucky’s ass. He’s not small like his frame might suggest. Bucky watches him pump his fist.

             “Want that in me so bad!” Bucky moans. Steve pulls away reluctantly.

             “I-I don’t think I should.” Steve shakes his head. Instinct has him back to lapping up slick as soon as he’s finished speaking.

             “Good God, why?!” Bucky scowls. He plants his face back in the pillow when Steve’s tongue pushes into him just a little. “Ah! Again! DO that again!”

             Steve lets go of his cock reluctantly. His hands fly to Bucky’s hips to part his ass cheeks more. Bucky seizes his own cock. He only strokes it five times before he comes onto Steve’s sheets. Steve is pretty sure Bucky just screamed his name into the pillow while he came. His heart clenches and his dick throbs. Something feels different about the ache. The base of his penis feels sore and hot for some reason. He stops licking Bucky and looks down at himself.

             The base of his penis is slightly swollen. He grabs it to see if it will go away. His grip feels unbelievable. He’s never felt anything that both hurts and feels that good at the same time.

             “What’s wrong?” Bucky rolls over so he can see.

             “I think there’s something wrong with my Johnson.” Steve gulps. There is something amiss here, that’s for sure.

             “Lemme see.” Bucky pushes him down onto his back. Steve reluctantly takes his hand away. “Oh shit, Stevie! You popped your knot!”

             “What? Why? That doesn’t make sense I’m an omega?” Steve argues as Bucky confidently straddles his hips. Bucky takes Steve’s cock in his hand experimentally.

             “Never done this for nobody before so don’t laugh.” Bucky says softly.

             “Why? Bucky! Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?!” Steve says louder than he should.

             “Shhhh.” Bucky’s lips are just inches away from Steve’s. He keeps gliding his hand over Steve’s reddening cock. Precome leaks out of the head onto Steve’s stomach. Steve rumbles low in his chest. He’s never made even close to that sound before. It’s animalistic and proprietary. He never imagined that he’d be capable of making that sound. Bucky grins. Steve’s jaw drops open as he feels the base of his cock expand against Bucky’s palm. Bucky holds the bulb tight to give it something to press against. He uses his other hand to keep stroking the rest of it. “This is amazing. Put your fingers in me?” Bucky rest his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. Steve obediently reaches down and hooks a finger inside Bucky, _the omega._ He doesn’t feel the way Steve does on the inside. Steve can’t concentrate on it too much with Bucky about to get him off.

             “Buck!” He gasps as he comes onto his chest. Bucky smiles. His eyes twinkle as he watches Steve come down from his high. Gently, Bucky cups the back of Steve’s head and brings his lips down. Steve doesn’t think twice before kissing Bucky. It’s just a sweet press of a thing but it’s their first kiss. They just got each other off during Bucky’s first heat and they just kissed, Steve thinks.

             “I shouldn’ta done that.” Steve gulps.

             “Why?” Bucky frowns. His thumb strokes Steve’s cheek.

             “You shoulda waited for your alpha.” Steve explains. Because Bucky’s a good boy, he should have been pure for his alpha. Steve doesn’t stop moving his fingers inside Bucky though.

             “I-I did?” Bucky looks very concerned. “Stevie, you _are_ my alpha. Don’tcha know that?” Bucky asks.

             “No I- I’m an alpha?” Steve’s voice rumbles.

             “Yes! Yes you are, and you’re mine.” Bucky kisses him again. This time it lasts longer and it feels hotter.

             “That’s-!” Steve sniffles.

             “Yeah.” Bucky lays down on his side with his leg hooked over Steve’s hip so Steve can keep his fingers inside him. Bucky rests his sweaty head on Steve’s shoulder. “The best thing ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Four weeks ago…**

              Bucky isn’t paying attention to math. He hasn’t passed a math test in six years, why the fuck should he even try at this point? Instead he stares out the window of the classroom and thinks about what he’s going to do as soon as the school bell rings. He could go hang out with the guys, but he’s discovered that he doesn’t like hanging out with them as much as he used to. They don’t smell good to him. As many times as he’s told them to wash up better, it hasn’t made a lick of difference. They still smell just _too much_ for him to be around. It sucks because they are his friends but Jake and Mikey are also alphas and that complicates things. Up until about a week ago he felt just like those two lug heads. He checked out nice tail when it walked by, he would sneak into the backs of adult stores to look at dirty magazines, one time he even scented a pretty dame’s neck. Yeah, he was just like them. But now he knows he’s not.

              The bell finally rings. He gets up and bolts down the hallway before everyone else. He’s headed straight for the bathroom. He rushes to the stall and closes the door once he’s inside. He takes a deep breath and drops his pants. Thank fuck it’s not like it was this morning. This morning he woke up after dreaming about- yeah- with slimy stuff between his legs. He was terrified. He vaguely knew something was going on with him but he didn’t know it was that. He thought he was about to pop his knot, he certainly looks like he could, but instead he’s sprung a leak. Holy Mary Mother of Grace protect him, he’s an omega.

              He hasn’t told his ma yet. She’s an omega, she’ll know how to do what he needs to do. What even is that? Bucky feels like his whole life plan has just gone up in smoke. He-he-he can have babies! Bucky sits down on the toilet. It’s such a weird concept. How the hell is the same hole he uses for shittin supposed to also be for giving birth? That makes no sense to him. Then again birth in general makes no sense to him. The only knowledge he has on the subject comes from some back ally talk he’s picked up here and there. Now that he’s apparently capable of doing it, he’s hoping his ma will sit down and tell him how it’s supposed to be done. If she won’t then maybe Steve’s ma will. Sarah Rogers is a nurse and she’s never shied away from his questions before. Oh fuck what’s he going to do about Stevie?

             He leans his head against the side of the stall. What if his Stevie is an omega too? The dream from last night, the one that got him to slick up, involved Steve Rogers balls deep inside him about to knot him. He bites his lip at the thought of it. Shit. He need to tell that punk what’s going on with him, maybe even before he tells his ma. He’s pretty sure Stevie’s the right person to tell. He loves that skinny little prince and if anyone is going to help Bucky accept what he is, it’s Steve.

             Bucky leaves the bathroom to go find his best friend. He finds him outside waiting on the steps of the school. “Hey.” Steve greets. Bucky thinks he’s absolutely perfect. The sunshine can’t compare to this kids smile when he looks up at him. “What took yah?”

             “Hot babe tried to pick me up. The usual.” Bucky jokes. He doesn’t know why he says it. It doesn’t make sense. Why would a hot omega babe want him? Better question, why would he want a hot omega anything? If another omega tried to touch Steve he’d punch their lights out. Where did that come from?

             “So you sent her packin?” Steve asks as he stands up. He rolls his eyes at Bucky. “What a gentlemen.”

             “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky spits with a smile on his face. He throws an arm over Steve’s shoulders and wonders why he does that. He’s been doing it for years. It would be kind of weird if he didn’t do it.

             “Oh nothing, just that Mikey told me you went with him to peep on those magazines again.” Steve smirks at Bucky. “That’s a really dignified thing to do.”

              Jesus Christ. Those magazines were filled with pretty, omega boys dressed in lingerie. He could be that boy in a magazine. What kind of a creep does that make him? Why’d he been so into that anyway? Oh right, because they kind of looked like Steve. In fact, he’s been touching himself to images of Steve posed like in those pictures since he first saw them.

              “What’s a matter with you, you’re awfully quiet?” Steve asks.

              “Huh?” Bucky shakes his head to try and clear away the mental comparison between Stevie being his hot headed little omega and Steve being his rumbly alpha. “Sorry, just lots of stuff on my mind.” Like what you (maybe) look like when you come.

              Steve stops in his tracks. “Do you feel okay? You smell a little off.”

              “I’m fine. I just…” Before Bucky can think it through, he’s pulled Steve into his arms. Bucky’s only about an inch taller than he is, it’s not hard for him to lean down and scent Steve’s neck. These sort of things happen sometimes between friends. It’s not unheard of for one friend to smell another to see how they are. When Bucky presses his muzzle against Steve’s neck at first it’s unsurprising. All he smells is Steve. He lingers there in that warm familiar smell. If he presses his hips forward just a bit, it’s an accident. But something changes. Steve’s pelvis presses forward too. The makings of an erection strain in his pants. Bucky has always been sensitive to smell, especially Steve’s smell. One second it’s the clean smell of the undifferentiated, the next he smells the beginnings of what can only be Steve’s own brand of alpha musk. It’s faint and fleeting but enough to set Bucky’s brain on fire at the possibilities.

              Bucky backs away from Steve. They look at each other in shock. Steve didn’t scent him the way Bucky did. Steve only felt the affection not the chemical change in his best friend. Bucky gulps.

              “I’m sorry…” Bucky says slowly. He has no idea what Steve must be thinking right now.

              “Yeah.” Steve gulps. “It’s fine. I think I’m just going to go home now, if that’s okay.”

              “No worries. Go right ahead.” That’s not what he was supposed to say.  Steve walks away quickly, Bucky doesn’t feel right about calling him back. Maybe he just blew it? Who knows? He forestalls his confession in favor of going home and touching himself to the memory of his feisty little alpha’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why have I done this? I have two other projects and for some reason this thing is also being written now?! What?! I am so screwed. But hey, summer is next week for me. Then I get a job which maybe will involve lots of sitting around on my computer? Maybe. Still not connecting this to my larger work because I haven't decided if this is canon in that universe. We shall see. I don't think there will be that many more chapters to this but... I never know. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	3. Chapter 3

               It’s a sunny Saturday and Steve is supposed to meet up with Bucky in three hours. Steve doesn’t know what they’re going to do but he wants to be ready. The problem is, he just can’t get himself to slick open for the life of him.

               Ever since Bucky half scented him a few days ago, he’s been trying to trigger his secondary gender to present itself. He knows he’s an omega, he’s just got to slick up before he can officially tell Bucky. Telling his own mother comes as an afterthought. She’s probably expecting him to be an omega anyway. What is he thinking? Everyone expects him to be an omega. His stubborn hole just won’t get with the picture already. The Vaseline is supposed to be for his nose when it gets chapped. Instead, he’s using it to artificially lubricate his asshole so he can try to prod something inside him into acting right. This is actually his third method of doing this.

               His first crude attempt was done in the tub. Steve quickly learned that water is a poor lubricant, which led him to explore other options. He thought about soaping up his hand but that would waste all of their precious, expensive soap. Steve is allergic to a lot of brands but not this one. Unfortunately it’s more expensive and therefore not to be used to suds up his bum.

               Next, he tried the spit method but got too ambitious from the get go. He attempted to shove two fingers inside himself at once. It’s how he saw it done in the magazine he stole from the same place Bucky and the guys sneak into sometimes. Steve had an easy time of committing theft. He looks so damn innocent and omega-like that nobody suspected him of wanting to look at the dirty mags, let alone steal one. He is now the proud owner (sort of) of a magazine full of pictures of male omegas fingering themselves. The best looking omegas seem to be able to fit their whole hand up inside of themselves while staying perfectly quaffed and pleasantly smiling. Steve has been attempting to imitate the proper sex-face but so far has only wound up looking extremely determined or like he’s about to sneeze. Neither of these faces are close to the product he wants on display for Bucky when they’re finally together. But that’s another can of worms.

               Steve made a breakthrough during the spit stage when he realized the magazine doesn’t explain that you have to work up to shoving your whole fist into yourself. Steve’s been operating under the assumption there is something wrong if he can’t take it all at once. All throughout the botched attempt at fingering himself he failed to produce any slick but he did manage to work one finger inside himself. It felt promising, so now he’s at it again.

               The Vaseline is working okay. He started out slower with only one finger before carefully adding a second. It feels like he’s been doing this forever. It feels good. Almost as good as when he touches his prick. He finds that while fingering himself with one hand and jacking off with the other is challenging, it is well worth the reward. In his rush to orgasm he forgets about his true objective and winds up coming without making any slick. The cleanup process is nasty and not as thorough as he would like. His rear feels odd, like there is still Vaseline up where the washcloth couldn’t reach.  

               Steve files this latest failure away under ‘embarrassing things he will never tell Bucky’ and goes to meet his friend. They meet at their favorite spot. Sure it’s an alleyway and it’s trashed half the time, but it's usually bright and has an assortment of interesting crates to sit on top of. Bucky looks nervous when Steve spots him.

               “Hey Jerk.” Steve greets cheerfully. His stomach flips at the sight of him, as always.

               “Hey-!” Bucky doesn’t call him Punk. The word seems to be stuck in his throat.

               “You okay, Buck?” Steve walks up to him where he sits on a crate.

               “Yeah I’m fine I’m just… I don’t know, I think I ate somethin bad.” Bucky hunches over slightly and holds his stomach.

               It’s not impossible that he did eat something bad. Their families don’t have much money at all. Their mas sometimes buy the food that’s about to go bad because it’s cheapest. It’s better than no food and if they eat it right away it’s fine. Maybe Bucky got unlucky and ate something that went bad.

               “The rest of your family feelin okay?” Steve asks concernedly.

               “They’re fine.” Bucky folds slightly more inward. Some sweat starts to build on his brow. “Sit next to me would’ya?” Bucky asks. Steve hops up onto the crate. Bucky leans his head on Steve’s shoulder but keeps his arms around his middle.

                “Do you need to go to a doctor?” Steve asks worriedly. He puts a hand on Bucky’s back. “Lie down if you don’t feel so good.” Instead of rolling onto his side on the crate, Bucky sets his head right in the middle of Steve’s lap. It shocks Steve for a moment but then instinct kicks in. He strokes Bucky’s hair and rubs his shoulders. This is something an alpha would do for their omega mate but Steve thinks maybe it goes the other way too. Bucky sighs and relaxes in Steve’s lap. That’s plenty enough encouragement for Steve to keep petting him.

                “Thanks, Stevie. I think I’m gonna pull through. Just hurts a bunch yah know? You ever get stomach problems?”

                Steve thinks about his long list of maladies. “Not really. Usually it’s my breathing. I think I had a stomach flu once but I don’t remember it.”

                “That’s cause you were unconscious the whole time. Thought you were kicking off, Punk.”

                “Thanks Buck, sure appreciate that.” Steve rolls his eyes.

                They fall silent for a while. Bucky’s arms clench around his middle every now and then when whatever kind of pain this is gets periodically worse. Steve continues to sooth him with his touch.

                “Stevie…?” Bucky asks after tightening himself into a ball half way on top of Steve’s lap. This is the opposite of what an alpha should want from an omega but Steve would give Bucky anything and this feels good.

                “Wha?”

                “What if it’s not food poisoning?” Bucky asks softly.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve can’t imagine what else it could be.

                Bucky forces himself to sit up. He looks very uncomfortable. “I gotta go home.”

                “Okay...” Steve nods in agreement even as he looks at Bucky confusedly. “Why?”

                “I gotta talk to my ma.” Bucky cringes. “Would you walk me home?”

                “Sure!” Steve slots himself under Bucky’s arm and begins to walk. He figure out real quick that Bucky wants to go at about half that speed.

                “Thanks for helping me.”

                “Anytime.” Steve says completely sincerely. He means it. Any day or night no matter what, he’d move heaven and earth to help his best guy with… cramps.

                Bucky makes a quiet little whimper noise that sounds like a newborn puppy’s whine. Bucky sets his face right in the crook of Steve’s shoulder and neck and just breaths. Steve doesn’t make any comment about it. He just keeps steering Bucky the right way to get back to his family’s apartment.

                When he drops off Bucky, Mrs. Barnes gives him the most peculiar look she’s given him in all their years of knowing each other. She holds her son and gives Steve another grateful nod.

                “You take care now Stevie. I’ll see you soon.”

                “Bye Mrs. Barnes. Bye Bucky.” Steve says with a wave. Bucky smiles back at him in the way that makes Steve think his adoration for Bucky is mutual.

                Steve leaves for home with a spring in his step and an unusual buzzing on the skin of his neck just around the area where Bucky had rested his face.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh puberty. In case you were wondering, Bucky's got pre heat cramps. He's still a bit away from the events of the first chapter but this would be his body's first time doing this. It's still working out the kinks. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	4. Chapter 4

               Steve lies awake in bed while Bucky gets some sleep. Bucky looks so beautiful like this. Because of the low grade fever he’s running, the only part of him under the sheets is his right leg. His hair sticks to his temple in places. Sweat makes his skin shine in the light from the window. This is what Bucky looks like post sex. Is that what they just did? It doesn’t matter. Whatever it was, it was not what he thought it would be like. Bucky did all of the things an omega is supposed to do and some Steve thinks only he ever would. The pictures in the magazine he stole didn’t do justice to what Bucky looks like when he’s coming with Steve’s fingers inside him. To hell with graceful smiles and perfect ‘o’ shaped mouths, Bucky’s scrunched up ‘begging face’ is the panicle of erotic facial expressions.

                Steve had no model to imitate. He was completely caught off guard by his secondary designation. The more reality settles in the more he realizes how little he knows about being an alpha. The things he thinks he knows make one thing pretty clear, he isn’t supposed to be one.

                He needs some water. He very carefully extricates himself from Bucky’s arms so that he can make his way two paces across the room to his bedroom door. He adjusts his underwear and pulls on the shirt he usually sleeps in. He still looks like he just fingered Bucky through three orgasms because that’s what he just did. Oh well. It’s not like he could hide the smell if he tried.

                He almost slams the door shut as soon as he opens it. His mother is siting drinking tea by their kitchen table. The only thing that prevented the door from crashing back to the frame was his poor foot. Steve turns red from embarrassment and from restraining himself from yelling.

                “Oh dear. That’s going to leave a mark.” Sarah Rogers says with a tisk, tisk.

                “Ma! I thought-sleep?!” Steve whisper yells.

                “Well Darling, I was asleep but then Bucky started scenting up the place. I figured I’d wait up a bit and see if you needed anything.”

                “Um….” Steve says shyly. His toes curl nervously. His foot still pangs with hurt. The sides of it will probably bruise. “We didn’t…” he gestures wildly between the closed door and himself. “You know, _Mate_.”

                 “I know.” Sarah nods. “There’s a different scent for that. Do you want some tea?”

                 “Sure.” Steve blushes and sits down at the table.

                 “Wash your hands and face then. Can’t have Bucky’s slick scent all over everything.” His mother says with the utmost poise. Steve flushes the color of a rose and washes up at once. Sarah quietly reheats the kettle on the stove. Steve finishes washing his hands then sits down and twiddles his thumbs. “What’s on your mind there Rogers?” His mother asks him.

                 “Huh? Nothing, I just got up for some water.” Steve is only half lying.

                 His mother gives him a critical look. “I know that face, something’s bothering you.”

                 Steve cracks. How couldn’t he? He feels like he’s going to explode with emotion. He’s never felt so powerless, not even when he was in bed dying did he feel such a lack of control. “It didn’t… it isn’t how I thought it’d be.” Steve answers. His voice is heavy with turmoil. His eyes are a little wet.

                 “Oh? How so?” Sarah asks serenely but not in the condescending way that sometimes accompanies those who already know the answers to the questions they ask.

                 “I was supposed-.”Steve stops himself and rephrases. “It’s just, I always thought I’d be an omega.” Steve says with a frown. “I’m glad I’m not now because if I was I couldn’t be with Bucky but…” Steve bites his lip. Tears start to build up in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I forgot what I was trying to say.”

                 Sarah sets his tea down in front of him. She takes his clean hand over the table. “Why are you so sad? You’ve always wanted to be with Bucky, I thought you’d be happy it turned out like this?”

                 “How could I be happy things turned out like this!?” Steve snaps. Hot tears run down his cheeks. “I’m the littlest runt alpha that’s ever lived! If I was an omega I would have been a good omega! I would have been desirable! I would have been worthy of Bucky!” He chokes over his best friend’s name. Sarah knows the last part is the only part that really matters to Steve. “But I’m not. I’m an alpha and I’m pathetic.” Steve takes a shaking breath. “Bucky says I’m his alpha but I shouldn’t be! He should have a strong alpha that can do all the things alphas should be able to do! He should have somebody he can be proud to call his mate, not me. I thought it was bad that we were both omegas but this is worse!” Steve sobs.

                 “I’m sorry.” Sarah strokes her thumb over Steve’s hand.

                 “What am I supposed to do?” Steve whines. “The best thing for him is to be with another alpha, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to live if he belongs to somebody else!”

                 “You said he called you his alpha?” Sarah asks her son solemnly.

                 “Yes.” Steve croaks. He’s going to savor that memory for the rest of his life.

                 “There you have it. You’re his alpha. There is no contest you’re trying to win, there are no competitors you have to best. He’s already made his choice and he chose you. He doesn’t care what you look like or even what designation you are, he chose you years ago and he’s made up his mind. The only person who cares what kind of an alpha you are is you.”

                 Steve sits there in front of his mother, speechless.

                 “But what if he changes his mind?” Steve asks finally.

                 Sarah Rogers swallows the lump in her throat. “That’s the thing, Darling. You don’t change your mind. Once your mind is made up so it remains. It’s been thirteen years since I last held your father and I can still smell my alpha on my skin. Once you’ve chosen, nobody else is good enough.”

                 Steve’s heart aches for his mother. He feels horrible that this fact of mating is both a comfort to him and such a burden to her. Yet it is still a comfort. Steve gets up and hugs his mother. She rubs his back.

                 “Why don’t you go back to bed with Bucky? I’ll tell you more tomorrow but for now you should get some rest. He’s got at least two more days of this and he’s going to want you the whole time.”

                 “Okay.” Steve nods. He hugs his mother tightly one more time before going back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's Steve's mama! One of the things I'm going to roll around in when I write about young Steve and Bucky is that Steve would have been a beautiful omega by societies standards. He wasn't ever teased for being small prior to when he realized he's an alpha. Maybe he was harassed for being a pretty omega, but nobody was calling him a runt. Getting his designation is one of the most bitter sweet moments in Steve's life. I shall discuss this more next chapter and in the thing that comes between this work and the rest of my universe. Still not linking it up yet because I'm still fact checking.


	5. Chapter 5

                Bucky’s heat lasts for four days. That’s a long time for a first heat. He’s exhausted and a little embarrassed and absolutely perfect. Steve technically just had his first rut, too. He didn’t get the full cocktail of symptoms but the ones he did get confused and frightened him. The extra blood kept him erect for most of the time they were touching each other. He could smell the next wave of Bucky’s heat before Bucky could feel it. Steve even growled at his own mother when she opened the door once to ask if they wanted food (She laughed, thank God). Also, apparently it’s hard to come without pressure on his brand new knot. The whole experience was earth shattering and totally draining. Steve’s pretty sure that if it had lasted any longer, he would have kicked the bucket.

                Sarah washed Bucky’s clothes so that he had something clean to walk home in. Bucky leaves after breakfast the morning after his heat has passed. Steve goes with him of course, because his new found alpha instincts demand that Bucky be looked after. Bucky smiles with Steve’s hand clutched tightly in his. Steve tries to beam like his best guy does, he thinks he does an okay job.

                People are looking at them. Of course they are, he and Bucky smell like heat. It will take a few days for it to go away completely. The onlookers mostly smile. They can’t tell who’s the alpha and who’s the omega, if they could they wouldn’t smile. Steve shrinks inward but then stops when he realizes that actually makes the problem worse. So he tries to puff up. Bucky gives him an amused once over.

                “Look at you, Mr. Big Alpha.” He says playfully. Steve’s stomach turns.

                “Buck, leave it alone.” Steve says quietly, meekly he realizes. That stings.

                “What do you mean?” Bucky asks, not getting it. He affectionately throws an arm over Steve’s shoulder like he always does. Steve spots a woman walking home with groceries raising an eyebrow at them suspiciously. That’s it, Steve can’t do this.

                 He shakes off Bucky’s arm. “Would you stop it!” Steve snaps. Bucky flinches like he’s been struck. His mouth falls open and his eyes go sad.

                “Wah- I? What’ed I do?” Bucky whines.

                “You-! You-! You-ugh!” Steve throws his hands up. “Why are you not an alpha!?” Steve demands in the middle of the street. Bucky glances to his sides at the passing people.

                “I’m- I’m sorry.” Bucky looks down at the ground. “This wasn’t my choice.” He says quietly. He glances up at Steve from under his lashes. “Are you mad at me for being an omega?” He asks. His distressed scent hits Steve like a tidal wave.

                “No!” He barks. Bucky flinches again. Steve didn’t sound very reassuring. “No.” He says more calmly. “I’m just- not sure how being _this_ is supposed to work.”

                “Was it the arm?” Bucky asks. “Because I can stop doing the arm.”

                 Steve rubs his eyes. “No Buck, I like the arm.” He sighs. He has no answers to his problems. “Let’s keep going, I think our neighbors have enough gossip for now.”

                 Bucky bites his lip and nods. They continue onward to Bucky’s home with none of the new couple glow they had minutes ago. Bucky smells like sad omega and Steve is too drained to noticeably smell like anything. Isn’t that just the cherry on top.

                 When Bucky opens the door to his home, his ma is standing there looking happy to see them. Her smile fades when she sees the state the two of them are in.

                 “I’ll see you around, Buck.” Steve says pleasantly. Bucky scowls.

                 “Are you kidding me?!” He yells in Steve’s face. It’s Steve’s turn to be startled. Bucky takes him by the arm and drags him into the apartment. He pushes the smaller boy into the bathroom and closes the door. It’s tiny but it’s as private as they’re getting. “You can’t do this to me!” Bucky says furiously. “I don’t know what is going through your head but you had better tell me now before I knock it out of yah!”

                 “I’m not supposed to be an alpha!” Steve hisses. A lump forms in his throat. Bucky wasn’t expecting him to be so direct. Bucky looks him in the eye for a long moment.

                 “Yeah? I’m not exactly the world’s most perfect omega neither. What are yah gonna do about it?” Bucky fold his arms defensively.

                 “I don’t know.” Steve shakes his head. “Hide maybe? But I don’t know how.”

                 “You ain’t hidin nothin!” Bucky’s voice cracks. Tears build up in his eyes. “You ashamed of bein my alpha?”

                 “No!” Steve says with total conviction. He puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “No, never in a million years will I be ashamed to be your _anything_!”

                 “Good!” Bucky nods determinedly. “I don’t want you hidin that you’re mine.”

                 “Oh God, Bucky…” Steve leans forward, pulling Bucky’s face to him. They kiss tenderly. The gentle press of lips gets broken only by quick breaths. Their mouths relax into each other, the awkward sincerity of their first kisses has bled away to passionate confidence to nibble and lick at each other’s tongues. It makes Steve’s breathing pick up. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, Steve wraps his around Bucky’s waist. They hold each other tightly as they attempt to smother each other with kisses. It’s possible that Bucky could do that to Steve, kill him with kisses, so he backs off.

                  “I know you’re not happy to be an alpha.” Bucky gulps. Their noses are still touching. “I’m not so sure how to be this either. The thing is though, I don’t care what I am as long as it’s yours.” Bucky wipes his eyes with his fingertips. “Can you live with bein an alpha if it means you’re my alpha?”

                  “Yes.” Steve says certainly. “Yes, just as long as I’ve got you. I can’t promise it’s not gonna be awkward or that people won’t stare but…” Steve licks his lips. “I think it will be well worth it.” Bucky smiles so wide, the corners of his eyes crinkle up. It’s already worth it, Steve thinks.

                  “Good. Because you’re mine.” Bucky ducts his head down so he can nip at the pink love bites on Steve’s neck. Steve threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He turns his head so he can scent Bucky too. His scent is a little different, not ‘mated different’ but still different. This must be what a pre-bonded omega smells like. Steve can only imagine how good he’s going to smell one day when he’s got Steve’s mark on his neck. Steve rumbles as he exhales. Yes, that is an alpha thing to want and God in Heaven does he want it.

.oOo.

                  They have to tell the school when they differentiate. Steve sits in the office filling out paperwork wondering where Bucky is. When he hands in his slip, the secretary looks at the word “alpha” and raises her eyebrow. Steve takes a deep breath.

                  “Don’t worry, I've already got a mate.” He gives the shocked secretary another smile and leaves for his first class.

.oOo.

                  When the day is over, Steve waits out on the front steps of the school for Bucky. The bell rang ten minutes ago and yet he’s still not there. Mikey and some of his new alpha friends come out of the building.

                  “Heard you’re an alpha.” Mikey says as he takes out a cigarette.

                  “Wow, word travels fast.” Steve says with a nod.

                  “I got detention, some women in the office were talking about you.” Mikey says with a shrug. “Guess this means you’re a big shot.”

                  “It don’t mean nothin.” Steve says tiredly. He wishes Bucky would just show up already.

                  “Well,” Mikey scoffs. “It does mean _something_.”

                  “Oh yeah?” Steve looks up at his acquaintance with a challenging look in his eye. “And what’s that.”

                  “We gotta protect the genepool. I’m sure you know a scrawny little runt like you ain’t got no place being with nobody. Bow out before you get yourself killed or worse, reproduce.”

                  Steve blinks at him a few times. “Did you just say you’re going to stop me from having a mate because I’m too little?”

                  “Well put it harshly, why don’tcha.” Mikey says with a forced laugh.

                  Steve stands up to his full height and puffs out his chest. “Well in that case, why don’t you ‘bow out’ yourself? Nobody as stupid as you should inflict themselves on a decent mate.”

                  “You little shrimpy punk!” Mikey yells.

                  “Hey, don’t call me ‘punk’. My mate’s the only one that gets to call me that.”

                  “Barnes!?” Mikey roars.

                  Steve smirks triumphantly. “You betcha.”

                  Mikey punches Steve right in the mouth. Steve puts his hands up too late, he gets punched again in the guts. In seconds Steve is on the ground getting kicked in the stomach. Steve balls up and tries to get back on his feet. “You son of a bitch!” Mikey yells as he goes after Steve. Steve takes one of his books off the steps and smacks his classmate in the head. Mikey holds it for a split second before he punches Steve hard on the jaw.

                  Mikey is suddenly being yanked backwards. It’s Bucky. He throws Mikey down on the ground and attacks him like a feral animal. “You leave him alone asshole!”

                  The offensive alpha eventually runs away covered in bruises and bleeding from the nose and lip. Bucky huffs, his shoulders shake, his fists remain clenched at his sides.

                 “Bucky?” Steve calls to him as he gets to his feet. He wobbles but he continues to stand tall. Bucky pivots and snatches Steve by the jaw. He crushes their mouths together urgently, squeezing his eyes shut as he kisses the hell out of Steve’s spit lip. He can taste the copper of Steve’s blood.

                 Bucky pulls away with a smudge of red on his lips. “What the hell was that about?” Bucky demands. Steve smiles and shrugs.

                 “What can I say? I’m an alpha, I’m fiercely protective by nature.”

                 “And what were you protecting just now?!” Bucky asks exasperatedly.

                 Steve looks down at the ground. After a second he cocks an eyebrow. “Pretty sure I just defended the honor of our future children.” He bends down and picks up his books.

                 Bucky groans and shakes his head. “You’re an idiot but I love that about you.” Bucky shrugs. “What am I supposed to do?”

                 “Stay with me forever.” Steve says with a gentle smile.

                 Bucky sucks his lower lip between his teeth and rolls his eyes. He throws an arm over Steve’s shoulder and starts leading them in the direction of home. “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter extension because this one got too long. I just love them. Look Steve gets into a fight and gets saved by Bucky. What a once in a lifetime occurrence. *snort* Poor Steve, he's got lots of reasons for taking the serum but instances like this are probably one of the biggest ones. Not that he'd ever admit that. The man is self sacrificing but he does have a little pride. 
> 
> Comments give me life! Thank you to everybody who regularly gives me feedback. I basically write this stuff for your guys. No lie, if I didn't have an audience I probably wouldn't write or at least not to the extent that I do. So again, thank you.
> 
> -The Trollop


	6. Chapter 6

**One Year Later**

Bucky runs into the hospital where Steve works. The receptionist waves at him as the omega ducks into the staff area and then keepings following a hallway until he gets to the food service rooms. Steve washes the hospital dishes four hours a day after he gets done with school. His mom got him a job when Steve announced that he and Bucky were planning to save up to move into a place of their own.

                “Stevie!” Bucky cries when he sees him. Steve whips around, surprised to hear his voice.

                “Oh no, Buck you should have stayed home…” Steve groans. He doesn’t even have to smell Bucky to know what’s going on. It’s another one of Bucky’s sudden onset heats. Bucky turns on the sink and starts spraying himself down with water.  “What are you doing?” Steve asks tiredly.

                “Washin off this God damned powder! Makes my skin all itchy!” Bucky gets water everywhere as he clumsily attempts to rinse himself.

                “Let me.” Steve directs his best guy to bend over the sink so Steve can use the flexible nozzle to wash him. Bucky purrs as Steve pulls Bucky’s shirt off. Once Bucky is just wearing an undershirt, Steve begins to spray the back of his neck with cool water. It runs down his back and off his sides. The omega closes his eyes. Steve strokes his back. They’re luckily alone in the washroom.

                “Is that better?” Steve asks softly. The powder has an unpleasant smell to it but it keeps Bucky from reeking of heat. With the help of medicated powder, heat suppressants, and an iron will; Bucky has been working through all of his heats since they started. As soon as he’s off work though, he’s on Steve like moss on a log. Steve didn’t know Bucky’s heat started today, Bucky probably didn’t either.

                “Feels nice.” Bucky sighs. Steve scents the back of Bucky’s neck. The heat suppressants and powder are expensive but they are worth it. Steve can hardly smell him at all unless it’s at this distance.

                “I gotta work for another thirty minutes and then I’ll be ready to come home.” Steve says in his most soothing voice. Bucky whines. “No…” Steve shushes him. “I can’t leave early, you know that.”

                “I know, I just want you so bad…” Bucky huffs.

                “Sit down so I can get back to work, please? Maybe if I finish all this real quick, they’ll let me shave off the last five minutes.”

                “Could try.” Bucky agrees. He sinks down to the ground and leans against the wall. His eyes are half lidded as he attentively watches Steve. Steve pets his head.

                “You’re okay. Just wait a little while.” Steve gets back to efficiently scrubbing dishes. Bucky’s heats scent is getting stronger now that some of the powder has been washed away. He smells ripe and delicious. The powder is like a regular deodorant powder but formulated for male omegas. It makes Bucky smell like nothing until he washes it off. Steve’s nerves buzz at the slightest whiff of his mate-to-be. They haven’t decided when they will officially bond yet, but it’s happening for certain. Steve’s been the one pushing to postpone their official mating. He’s concerned that once they bond and start having sex during Bucky’s heats, Bucky will get pregnant. They both know they won’t be able to support a family for many years to come. They barely have enough money to support just them.

                Bucky dropped out of school the day after his first heat ended. Part of it was because he knew they’d need the cash. The other part of it was that he didn’t want to go to the new ‘omega classes’ he would be required to attend if he had stayed. Since he dropped out he’s been saving up for an apartment to share with Steve. The two heats he’s had since his first have been longer and even more awkward. They both started at his family’s apartment. Rebecca got kicked out so that Steve could ‘comfort’ him in their bed. Rebecca had to share that bed with Bucky for months and another heat before Bucky finally moved out.  Bucky hasn’t heard the end of that yet. He doubts he ever will.

                Steve finishes up his work and helps Bucky up off the ground. Bucky leans heavily on Steve with his nose pressed behind his alpha’s ear. “Come on Buck, let’s get you home.”

.oOo.

                They live in the tiniest, crappiest apartment in all of Brooklyn. They love it. It’s just one room but it’s their whole world. Steve sits Bucky down on their bed. Bucky has started sweating like crazy. The seat of his pants seems dry though, so they’ve made it home in time.

                “Okay. You’re alright. You did so good, working all day and then waiting for me.” Steve calmly tells his mate-to-be. Bucky’s erection strains in his pants. Steve is still recovering from a bad cold, he probably won’t go into rut this time. It’s just as well. He likes being able to really concentrate on Bucky. Steve helps Bucky quickly get rid of his pants and underwear. Bucky lies on his back with his knees parted. Steve can see the rubber plug protruding from his asshole. It doesn’t matter how good his scent blocker works if he doesn’t keep his slick dammed up. Steve experimentally presses on the base of the plug.

                “Oh!” Bucky cries. The plug rubs against a good spot inside him.

                “Shhh. Relax.” Steve slowly begins the process of removing the plug. He rocks it back and forth inside Bucky then tugs on it until his hole is stretched around the widest part of the plug, only to push it back in again.

                “Aah!” Bucky slowly rolls his hips forward. His flushed cock lies against his stomach. Slick leaks out from around the seal of the plug. Steve pulls in exactly the way he did before but this time the plug slips out. Bucky’s hole flutters at the sudden emptiness.

                “How long have you had this in?” Steve asks as he pushes it back inside. Bucky folds his legs up to his chest and hugs his knees.

                “Since-oh!” Bucky falls silent as Steve pulls it out again. “This morning.” He grunts.

                “When I put it in you, want you to push it out for me.” Steve husks. He’s getting hard from just watching the show.

                “Yes…” Bucky sighs. “I’m ready, please.”

                Steve slips the plug inside him and lets go. Bucky bites his lip as he concentrates on clamping down around the intrusion. His body shoots the toy out with surprising force. Steve nudges it back inside him with one finger. Bucky grunts and pushes it out again. They go back and forth until Steve has to put pressure on the base of the plug to keep it in Bucky when he pushes. Bucky has flushed pink everywhere. He bares down on the plug with his lower lip between his teeth. Steve gently tips the plug back and forth so it taps against his inner walls. Bucky has turned from pink to red.

                “Can you come like this?”

                “Oh fuck! I don’t-Jesus Christ!” Bucky clutches onto his shins as the first crest of his orgasm makes his body spasm. “Oh!”

                Steve removes the plug. “Roll over for me.”

                Bucky gasps. He didn’t quite hit the peak of his orgasm. He was so close, being denied the chance to come almost hurts. His dick has turned an angry purple color.

                “Uh!” Bucky obediently rolls over exhaustedly. Steve smirks and pets Bucky’s lower back. Bucky huffs with his face pressed into the pillow. His ass waggles back and forth leisurely. Steve runs his hand down Bucky’s thigh adoringly.

                “I’m going to take good care of you Sweetheart.” He bends down and kisses Bucky’s spine.

                Bucky wets his lips between deep breaths. He’s pretty sure he knows what Steve means by ‘take care of him’. They tried it his last heat and Bucky just about blew a fuse from coming so hard. “I’m going to die on your fist ain’t I?” Bucky gasps.

                Steve smirks. “In time.”

               Bucky pants into his pillow, eagerly pushing his ass towards Steve to do with him what he will. Bucky peeks over his shoulder at the gangly teenager behind him. A year ago, Steve floundered at the mere idea that he was anything but an omega. Now, he’s bossing and teasing just like the alphas in the dirty books Bucky reads (he finds he likes words better than pictures). Except Steve does it in his own natural way. He’s so proud of his best guy. He’d sing his praises if he wasn’t so damn horny. Instead he settles for saying, “There’s my little alpha.”

                Steve blushes. He doesn’t know what to think of that. “I’m not trying to be your alpha, Buck. I’m just trying to please you.” That’s the truth.

                “You’re doing a damn good job.” Bucky huffs.

                “I’m giving it my best shot.” Steve says as he gathers up some of Bucky’s slick and applies it to his fingers. He slowly presses his fingertip into Bucky to gauge his tightness.

                “Oh fuck-! Ah! Ah! More!” Bucky begs, pressing his ass back against Steve’s fingers. Steve slips another finger inside Bucky easily.

                “So sweet and tight. Want another finger, Baby Doll?” Steve asks, breathing faster.

                “Yes!” Bucky reaches behind himself and parts his cheeks.

                Steve has to strip off his pants before he hurts himself. His cock juts forward impressively for someone as small and sickly as him. He smears his precome down his shaft and pumps himself a few times to take the edge off. His brains feels like an egg on a sidewalk. He may not be in rut but he’s still thinking like he is. Steve fits another finger inside his omega. Bucky keens. Steve waits for Bucky to get used to the stretch. It will take a while to do it, but Steve knows he can give Bucky what he wants. He rocks his three fingers back and forth, in and out of Bucky’s body. Bucky squeezes the pillow as he tries to relax. Slick drips down his thighs in bursts. Steve watches in rapt attention as Bucky slowly succumbs to his heat and the sensation’s Steve is giving him.

                Gradually, painstakingly, Steve adds a fourth finger and twists his wrist. He’s looking for the spot Bucky likes best. He’s learning to find it faster and faster. Bucky cries out as something dilates inside him. His hole loosens just enough to slide Steve’s fingers in down to his knuckles. Bucky’s whole body shakes from the effort of stretching.

                “Ssstt-ugh! Ah! Stevie! Please need your- all of it!” Bucky urges. Steve knows what he’s asking for and he’s more than willing to give it just as soon as Bucky’s able. Steve tucks his thumb into his palm and ducts his head down to lap at the puffy rim of Bucky’s stretched hole.

                It takes a few minutes and a lot of effort but soon, Steve watches as Bucky’s ass accepts his hand to it’s widest point. “There we go, almost there. Almost got you knotted. You’re almost ready. Gonna come when I’ve got my whole fist shoved up inside you?”

                “Yes!” Bucky mewls.

                “Gotta let me in- oh!” Steve’s taken by surprise when his hand slips inside Bucky without warning. Steve glances up at Bucky then back down to where his hand is wrist deep inside him. They managed this on the last day of Bucky’s last heat. Steve wasn’t expecting it to happen again so easily.

                Bucky stays perfectly still, just feeling the way his ass is filled to it’s absolute limit. His cock spurts as his body comes out of a short period of shock. He can’t believe he just did that. He inhales slowly, keeping as still as he possibly can. He’s stretched wide and it hurts, but his body was made for something like this. Most knots don’t get fist sized unless the alpha is well endowed and the omega’s on the looser side. Steve’s fist is smallish but still almost too big inside him. Slowly, Bucky lets himself feel it. He clenches his inner walls around Steve’s hand.

                “Holy fuck!” Steve gasps.

                Bucky’s mouth hangs open as he silently cries out. His dick, having only leaked a little before, shoots off another load. His thighs are trembling.

                “Stevie?” Bucky whimpers.

                “Yes? Are you okay?” Steve asks concernedly.

                “Want you to fuck me with your fist…” Bucky whispers breathlessly.

                Steve gulps nervously. “Alright.”

                Bucky pushes himself up so that he braces himself on-all-fours. His arms shake under him. Bucky nods. “Start slow.”

                Steve holds Bucky’s hip with one hand. He can feel the tension in his body. As requested, he slowly clenches his fist inside Bucky. The omega whines pleasured little sounds.

                “Why don’t you rock back and forth so it feels just the way you like?” Steve suggests. Bucky hums in approval. Steve is surprised by how much he moves backward. Bucky yelps. Steve wishes he could see Bucky’s face, it’d be easier to gauge how he’s feeling. “You doing alright?” Bucky slowly leans forward, pulling Steve’s fist up right next to his bonding glands. These are the most sensitive places on Bucky’s body. They’re even more sensitive during heat. Touching them at all makes Bucky see stars. The first in his ass makes him just about lose it. He grinds his hips in rapid little circles. His full ass-cheeks quiver as he shakes. He keeps his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut. He holds his breath then gasps for air when he must. He’s getting so damn close to something earth shattering and he wants it to destroy him.

                Steve watches in disbelief as Bucky writhes like a whore around his fist. He’s utterly transfixed on the demanding motions of his hips. Steve can’t keep from touching himself. There is a hint of rumble to his quick breathing. He’s doing his best to take measured breathes, the last thing he wants is to have an asthma attack right now.

                “Fuck! Fuck! Oh Stevie! Gonna-! Make it bigger!” Bucky begs as he slams his hips back and forth while he maintains his little circle pattern. Steve can only assume he means expand his fist. Steve does just that as Bucky screams far too loudly through his release. Hot streaks of semen paint the sheets under Bucky. Slick gushes out of his bonding glands as his channel tightens around Steve’s fists. “Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Yes! Just- ohuhuhuh!” A wave of pleasure floods through him, drowning thoughts of anything other than how good he feels. He collapses onto his pillow in a heap of tired limbs. Steve moves with him so he can keep his fist inside Bucky. They’re lying on Bucky’s come but they don’t give a damn. Bucky takes a few seconds to catch his breath. He glances over his shoulder and down at Steve’s angry looking cock. “Lay down, I’ll take care o’that.” Bucky orders.

                 It’s an awkward shift, but somehow they wind up with Steve’s dick down Bucky’s throat with Bucky’s ass up by Steve’s face. Steve breaks the skin of his lip from biting it so hard to keep from yelling. He keeps his hand inside Bucky the whole time. Bucky needs this part just as much as he needs to get off, if not more so. This is the time he’d be knotted if they were doing things traditionally. The bonding hormones released during knotting are part of what keeps an omega so attached to their alpha. It’s a crucial part of the lives of any alpha/omega pair.

                Eventually Steve sputters out a moan as Bucky happily sucks the spunk out of his cock. He cleans up every last drop before he’s satisfied. He looks over his shoulder at Steve when he’s done. “I think I’m ready to be free now, ‘m getting kinda sore.” Bucky admits.

                “Oh! Sorry!” Steve gently unclenches his fist and makes his hand as narrow as possible. He retracts his hand pretty easily. Bucky flops down on their tiny bed once Steve’s hand is out. He winces.

                “Feels funny.” He says with his nose wrinkled. He’s got his chin rested on Steve’s shoulder. Steve thinks he’s absolutely adorable.

                “Yeah?” Steve asks, unable to come up with a better topic of conversation.

                “Mmmm. You’re a pretty damn good alpha Steve Rogers.” Bucky nuzzles Steve’s shoulder for emphasis.

                 “Well-!” Steve has no come back for that. He’s still in the process of convincing himself. “I didn’t even rut.”

                 “So? That was our best fuck yet! I don’t know how anything tops that” Bucky proclaims. “I’m sure actually getting you in me will, of course.” He says much more quietly and half mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. “But you get my drift.” He pecks Steve’s shoulder sweetly.

                 Steve looks at him with doubt in his eyes. He’s terrified that Bucky is putting on a show for him. More than dying, or poverty, or anything; he fears that he isn’t enough for the perfect person in bed with him.

                 “Stop looking at me like that.” Bucky chides.

                 “Like what?” Steve plays dumb. He knows he’s transparent.

                 “Like you don’t believe me. You look at me like you think I’m going to get tired of you one day and that I’ll just take off with some other alpha.” Steve looks sadder just picturing it. Bucky smirks. “Cut it out Rogers, you’re stuck with me for life. We’re going to be a hundred years old someday curled up just like this, you know?” Bucky nudges him.

                 Steve smiles. He really likes the idea of that. “As long as you’re satisfied.”

                 “Oh trust me Buddy, I am one spoiled omega.” Bucky tips Steve’s jaw down so he can kiss him. Steve kisses him slowly before replying.

                 “So long as you’re mine, you always will be.” Steve leans forward to kiss again.

                 Bucky juts away so he can raise an eyebrow and add, “So forever?”

                 “Yeah. Until the end of time.” Steve beams.

                 “One of these days we have got to come up with a less corny way to say that.” Bucky shakes his head and pins Steve with a fierce kiss.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! More sex! Ha! They are cute. Never written anal fisting or much plug play or anything before. Tell me what you think! Thank you to all of the people who have left comments and kudos on this puppy. I'm glad to add this little gem to my list of favorite things I've written. There will be a sequel that fits into the time period between this and The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent. If you haven't checked my works out, they are almost entirely written in this universe. That's right! There is 300 k + words of fan fiction in this universe! Some of it is not bad! So if you want something to tie you over until the sequel gets written, how about some sad, pregnant Winter Soldier and his dysfunctional friends? Fun stuff, check it out. 
> 
> Love you guys,  
> -The Trollop


End file.
